Love Through Time
by SailorSaturnthesilencer
Summary: This is the follow up to Between a Monk and a Miko. Two years after the well sealed Kagome in her time. She meets people that look oddly familar. Is fate giving her a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the follow up to: Between a Monk and a Miko. It features my favorite couple Mir/Kag! Of course! -hearts-**

**InuYasha: What's with all the creepy hearts?**

**Saturn: Hey be nice, Inu!**

**InuYasha: They are creepy!**

**Saturn: So what!**

**Miroku: InuYasha you musn't speak to a lady like that! They are del---**

**InuYasha: So what! You grope them! points finger**

**Miroku: But they like it!**

**Sango+Kagome: What! SLAP**

**Miroku: Ow**

**Saturn: Miroku, are you alright?**

**Miroku: I will if...You bear my children.**

**Saturn: SLAP He's fine!**

**InuYasha: Sailorsaturnthesilencer does not own me or anyone else! Only her stories and made ups! Which are not in this fic.**

**Saturn: That sounds way too happy!**

**InuYasha: Just write the story!**

**Saturn: Before I forget, this is rated Teen. For Miroku and a bit of swearing. I do not usually like to write swearing, but this is InuYasha...**

**InuYasha: Hey! What does that mean!**

**Sango: Write!**

**Saturn: eeepppp...**

**3434343434343434343434343434343434**

"Mommy!" a panicked scream filled the silence. Shippou. Why are you yelling like that?

"Kagome-chan!" Sango? What's going on?

"Kagome-sama!" —m-miroku?

"Watch it wench!" InuYasha? Why was he running so fast? "Kagome get out of there!"

I shot out of bed sweating. No...not that dream again. Why has it been playing in my head? Oh yeah know I remember. The well sealed itself. It was 2years ago when I started disappearing. Glowing softly then fading actually. Before all this happened I decided to stay in Feudal Japan. I guess the well had other plans for me.

Sango and InuYasha have been married err mated for at least 4 months. Miroku and I were crushed when we first found out, but we continued to fight against Naraku. We eventually started spending a lot of time together. I guess I developed feelings for him. I wish I could have told him before the well recalled me completely.

Flashback

"Kagome-sama" Miroku yelled running towards me.

"Miroku-sama, don't come any closer! Please!" I yelled. I did not want him to be stuck in some place he does not know of and might not return.

"I have to try something!" My heart ached when he yelled that, but he won't make it in time. No one will. InuYasha knew that, that's why he stopped running...

"Miroku, don't waste your strength! Listen you won't make it! I'm already about to disappear!" I chocked back tears and smiled at him sadly. "Miroku..." Say it Kagome! You may never be able to if you don't! "I L-love," was all I could say before the well sealed and I found myself in the well house back in my time. Tears started to run down my face, because I thought I would never see Miroku again.

Back

I just wished I could have told him. I waited too long. For 2 years the only guy I could ever think about was Miroku. I got up and changed into my uniform. I am now 18 and a senior in Kage High (AN: Kage means flame in Japanese). My hair is at my waist and I grew a bit taller. Proudly I am taller then my mom and a few inches taller then my friends. From all that running around Feudal Japan my legs seem to be permanently slim and slender. As well as my body. I may not be pretty, but I do get a lot of attention. I put on some lip gloss and headed down the stairs with my bag. (I know she probably put on more make up or something but I am not an expert.)

"Bye mom," I said as I grabbed a slice of toast off the table.

"Bye sweetie have a good day," my mom replied. She helped me a lot when I came back. I was upset and sad for awhile, but she was able to lift my spirit. She also helped me catch up with my school work. I am now successfully caught up and ready to graduate. No one in school mentions my diseases that my grandpa came up with. Except for Hojo. What a dumb boy. Yeah I think that now.

"Sis, remember you are driving me today!" Souta my younger 15 year old brother reminded me.

"Ok! You ready?"

"Of course!" Souta was very supportive. Even though he was hurt that he could not see InuYasha anymore but he got over it. Not completely though of course. We ran out of the shrine yelling our good bye to grandpa. We got in the car and I drove to our school.

"So Souta, ready for that test today?" I asked sneakily.

"Of course I'm...wait what test?" He replied.

"You know the one in Algebra?"

"Oh no! I have a test in Algebra! What is the world coming too? I can't believe I..."

"Can't believe what?" I was defiantly intrigued. How could he fall for the 'You have a test in Algebra' thing. Who would fall for that old trick?

"Wait a second. You almost had, me but your evil spell will not work! The old 'You have a test in Algebra' thing, ne?"

"Oh um...you caught me!" I guess it takes awhile but he still waited a long enough right? I pulled into one of the 'students parking' spots and got out of the car. Souta got out a few seconds before me. "Bye Souta-kun!"

"See you later Nee-chan!" He yelled running off waving. I noticed he joined another student. What was his name? Kohaku? Sort of weird that is his name but coincidence right? I mean he does look like Kohaku except for the hair, but that can't be THE Kohaku right? What are the chances!

"Hey girl!" Eri said walking up to me.

"Hey Eri!" My good friend Eri. We met when I was around 8. We have been good friends ever since. She is a total flirt! I don't even know the guys she dates half the time! Eri has a page boy style hair. All three of my friends have black hair so don't ask! She has these incredible blue eyes! As blue as the sky I might say.

"Hey Kag-chan! Did you look over that sheet I gave you?" Ayumi asked me as she joined us to walking to our lockers. Ayumi is my longest friend, we met in preschool. She is also my partner in the science fair. She is really smart, she also helped me in catching back up. If you ever met her the words, 'she is the sweetest girl you ever met' come to mind. She's always been like that. Her hair is long and wavy, I wish my hair was like hers but alas. Her eyes are chocolate brown.

"Yes it sounds good, but I have a few things I want to check," I responded.

"Great! Let's meet later? Is that okay?" Ayumi asks.

"Wonderful!" I smiled brightly. Ayumi was the most concerned after the well closed up. I love spending time with her. We continued our trek to the lockers, when we got there Yuka was already there.

"Hello everyone did you hear the news?" Yuka...shoulder length hair, green-eyed, gossipy. She knows everything...almost everything. If you ask her something she will most likely know. Except about schoolwork, that's Ayumis' department or magical wells that transport you in time. You can guess the last one right? I never told my friends about that but they would worry and I don't want them to do that. Ayumi would go into some theory about my journey, Eri would want to know if I met any cute boys, and Yuka...the news would be all over the school in a matter of minutes. How does she do it so quickly? The world may never know.

"What news?" Eri asked.

"Did you not do your homework again?" Ayumi asked.

"Did you throw your alarm clock out the window again and you need to buy a new one so your asking us?" I put in.

"Weird news, No, and Yes-No."

"Huh?" The three of us said in unison.

"ok. My news is some people..." she looked around her and leaned in to whisper to us, "are going to look at our class all day!"

"WHAT!" We yelled this time.

"Keep it down! This is confidential info!" Yuka scolded. "I said--"

"We know what you said, girl!" Eri exclaimed.

"We just couldn't believe it," Ayumi said gently.

"Why are some people going to visit our class and watch all day?" I asked what we thought.

"That's the thing I am bugging about! I don't know!" Yuka cried out in frustration. Everyone in the area must have looked at us. We heard whispers seconds later. Like, "Yuka doesn't know something?","No way!","The world's going to end!", and the ever popular "Lunch today is pizza are they going to poison us!"

"Calm down Yuka," I whispered while patting her shoulder.

"Yes! Class is going to start soon!" Ayumi said and dragged all three of us to class. Wow, this girl is strong! She proceeded into the class room and dropped us off into our seats one by one. Of course I was last since I happen to sit next to her. The shrill screaming of the bell snapped me out of my stupor about being dragged into class. Our balding, over weight teacher came in and clapped his hands.

"Alright everyone we have 6 special guests today! They will be watching our class and are going to decide if Takashi corporation should donate money to our school. What a honor, huh kids!" He clapped his hands excitedly like a 5year old would do. He still had that creepy smile on. "Alright come in! Come in!" He waved his hand to some people out the door. They came and stared at the teacher with disbelief. "This is InuYasha Takashi! The co-owner of Takashi Corporation!" He gestured to a long black haired man with violet orbs. Wearing business pants and a red t-shirt. Haven't I seen him before? "This is his wife Sango Takashi!" A beautiful black-brown haired woman stood beside him. She had chocolate brown eyes. Somehow I felt I knew her too. "This is Kouga Wolf and his wife Ayame Wolf!" Kouga had a long black hair in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes. His wife had red hair and green eyes. (AN: Sorry I don't really know what she looks like! Gomen!) "This is Shippou Kazanna!" Kazanna...Miroku. But no it was a orange long haired man with green eyes. "And last but not least Miroku Kazanna!" My head snapped to this man. He had the same hair and eyes as him. The only difference was, were the jeans and violet t-shirt. Miroku...

"oh!" Amie called waving her hand frantically.

"Yes Ms. Saotome," the teacher said.

"I was wondering if any of the guys are free tonight!" She said while licking her lips.

"You slut!" Yuka yelled at her.

"What did you call me?" she asked in a calm voice getting out of her seat and walking to Yuka.

"You heard me slut," Yuka said getting up as well and meeting her halfway, which happens to be between Ayumi and I's desks.

"Why you little--" I got up and slapped her full force on the face.

"Finish that sentence and you won't be able to go on your little 'fun' times for weeks," I told her calmly with a shake of my fist.

"Oh Higurashi. I think your out of your league Kagome," she snapped.

"Oh really," I gave her calm smile but my gray-blue eyes said otherwise.

"Yes really," she got up in my face but she had to be on her tip toes. Shorty.

"How are you going to back it up Saotome."

"With this," she shook her fist.

"That doesn't scare me."

"It should."

"Be quiet both of you! Yuka apologize to Saotome! Saotome apologize to the class. Higurashi!" Uh oh."Apologize to Saotome!" Everyone in the class but the teacher falls over anime style.

"Sorry Saotome," Yuka and I grumble together then went back to our seats.

"Sorry everyone..." Amie grumbled as she did the same.

"I am very sorry for their behavior," said our teacher. Is it just me but is our teacher sweating?

"It's ok," Sango replied.

"Ok, good good. We have seats right in the very back."

"Thank you," replied Ayame. They walked to their seats and classed started. Something about biology. Oh who really knows. All I care about is that Miroku Kazanna. Like why does he look like MY Miroku! Wait my Miroku?

**343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

_**In the back of the class:**_

"Did you hear that? Did you see that?" InuYasha whispered.

"Of course we did dog-boy!" Kouga responded equally quiet.

"That girl looks like my Kagome," Miroku whispered. (AN: They think of each other as theirs? How cute. Even though I haven't made them confess, but this is the first chapter. )

"You moron! That is Kagome," InuYasha replied.

"She does not look like that!"

"That's her last name!"

"So, that does not mean that's Kagome!"

"This is about two years after she disappeared!"

"How would you know that InuYasha!"

"That's what the calender says! I saw it a few weeks before she disappeared."

"Yes but we could be wrong," Sango whispered.

"But she smells like Kagome!" InuYasha whispered.

"I agree," Kouga, Ayame, and Shippou put it.

"No way! We found her!" Sango mumbled quietly.

"Kagome," Miroku mumbled while looking at her.

**343434343434343434343434343434343443434343434343434**

I had the weirdest feeling that someone was watching me, but I didn't bother to look probably that annoying parasite again, Hojo. What I did not now their were 6 pairs of eyes instead of one.

**3434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343**

**Saturn: Sorry I needed Hojo in their class. Just for the fun of it. I am also sorry that I did not update till now. I just wanted to go over a few details. I will post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after.**

**Kagome: Why haven't I been able to talk to Miro yet?**

**Saturn: Next chapter you will!**

_**Japanese:**_

**gomen: sorry**

**nee-chan: big sister**

**ne: right **

**chan: girls or things that are cute**

**kun: boys**

**Miroku: Review!**

**Saturn: Roku! HUGS**

**Kagome: No fair!**

**Saturn: Thank you everyone who reviewed Between a Monk and a Miko. I will write the responses here I guess.**

_**Reviews:**_

**StDogbert- Thank you so much for that review! I will take a look at my story again. Obviously you can tell I am terrible when it comes to spelling and everything, but I try.**

**half-breed389-Yeah well I posted a couple days after. I wanted to see the feedback and everything. You know just in case everyone wrote to me to get lost or something. But thank you for the review! It made me happy! **

**CreepyKikyo-Personally I don't really have much to say about your review. But I still appreciate it. --' I actually did proofread and edit the story. But I know I didn't catch everything. About Kagome...well in my opinion I agree with you about what you said about her, but characters can change. Even if you don't want them too. For Love Through Time I need her a bit stronger and there is a change in her personality. A little one. Or big one, up to how you put it. I am sorry you did not like it, but thanks for the review anyways. My first flame! I think...**

**kimi kaida- I'm very happy you liked it. I personally just had a change of heart about this couple a few months ago. **

**Lori- I'm glad you liked it. she can be seen at her computer reading your review with confusion evident in her face**

**inugirl4ever- Awww...thankies.**

**ShyRomantic- I know. I did not really want them that hurt, but unfortunately they both had feeling for the two so I figured that was the best way to do it. I am also a big fan of Mir/Kag. It's funny really because I loved Inu/Kag till I read Defy Not The Heart. It was really good. Thank you for the review!**

**Saturn: Yeah! Bye for now! Next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturn: Chapter two! Yeah! jumps excitedly**

**Inuyasha: Right...are we supposed to follow this?**

**Saturn: I don't even care what you say dog breathe. I am in a very good mood!**

**Inuyasha: Does this have to do with the fact that you are _finally _getting your sit spin? Or maybe because you need to clean the pool? Maybe even your room?**

**Saturn: Room, pool...No, no, no, no, no, NO!**

**Kagome: Is she having a bad dream or something?**

**Inuyasha: No, but I killed her good mood.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha!**

**Miroku: Sailorsaturnthesilencer does not own us.**

**Saturn: NOOOO!**

**Miroku: What did I say?**

**Inuyasha: Don't you know? Your, 'women are delicate theory?'**

**Sango: Be quiet and Saturn write!**

**Saturn: Never you can't make me! Why are you here?**

**Sango: grabs her boomerang**

**Saturn: snaps fingers Sakura!**

**Sakura: comes out of nowhere and breaks Sango's weapon**

**Sango: Hey! Your not even in this story!**

**Saturn+Sakura: Shhhh! Read and review!**

**_Reviews_:**

**Aaya-chan- Thank you! How sweet of you too say that!**

**Shanhai Honey- Aaahhhh! You will? types quickly **

**3434343434343434343434343434343434343434344434343443434343434343**

"The largest internal organ is the---" The teacher droned on. To tell you the truth I was not really able to pay attention. I mean...who would want too? This is biology! It's disgusting. Well actually it was anatomy, but who cares about what it is. It's still disgusting! I have more important AND interesting things too think about! Like why we had 6 guests today, why Hojo was staring at me again, but most important why does that guy look like Miroku! I mean, my Miroku is dead and I won't see him again. No wait! I know, he is a reincarnation! Yeah right...I'm not that lucky! I was unfortunately and rudely snapped out of my thoughts by an eraser that smacked me in the head.

"Higurashi! Please pay attention!" Sensei yelled. Great he must still must be upset about earlier. Where is the man who is happy and full of sunshine? Oh wait, pay attention Kagome. "--Now answer my question!"

"Uhhhh...the liver?" Great what an intelligent reply.

"Wow! You were paying attention! Alright class see Higurashi, learn from her!" He clapped his hands and returned to his discussion. I can't believe it, I was right. Just as sensei announced the homework the bell rang. "Remember to read page thirty-five." Like the students really care about that. I got up with my books and turned to Ayumi.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Of course," I said as I hooked my arm through hers.

"Don't leave me out of the loop chikas," Eri said as she hooked her arm through mine.

"Might as well join you," Yuka put in and looped her arm through Ayumi's.

"I can't wait till the Spring Fling it will be perfect! I am going to go with my long term boyfriend Josh Folley." Wonderful. Did Eri have to mention this AGAIN? Wait a second...she had a _long term boyfriend_? Since when!

"Me too. I'm going with Kyo. It will be perfect." Yuka chimed in.

"How about you two?" Yuka and Eri asked.

"No one. I think I am going to study that night." Ayumi looked at me as she said that and gave me a 'your turn' look.

"Same as Ayumi might as well study." Like I want too. (AN: No one but Ayumi-chan would want too. XP Even though I do that too. )

"But you two have too come!" Eri interjected.

"Yeah! I mean you both can snag someone before the dance." Yuka thanks for joining. Missed ya.

"I w-would but the guy I like likes Kag-chan." Ayumi likes guys? When did this happen?

"Who is it?" I ask. Ayumi blushed a lot when I asked and a mumbled Hojo was heard.

"WHAT!" Yuka yelled.

"Try asking him out Umi!" Eri replied with a smile.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"But don't you?" I know what she was going to ask but I made sure and said no. Why would I like the annoying bugger?

"Well, Ayumi needs to talk to Hojo but I think he likes her too. But who are you going with Kags?" Yuka informed/asked.

"No one," I sighed and rubbed my temple. Why can't they get it, it's not that hard!

"Excuse me," someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and noticed it was that Sango person with her group behind her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you?" Shippou asked.

"Why would you want too?" Yuka said moving from Ayumi's side and coming behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We were curious about the absences on her record," Ayame put in.

"I was sick for awhile but I'm fine now," I said.

"Yes she is but ummm...maybe you still have the Inuyasha Disease. Your grandpa said that it might come back." Yuka soooo not helping.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed pulling my arms out of my friends and shrugging off Yuka's hand before I stomped off angrily.

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and the gang stood their watching were I once was, before looking at everyone. To say anything would be weird. What can you say after that!

**3434343434343434344343434343434343434**

**Kagome:**

Why would anyone want to know about that? Unless...Oh no! Maybe they know I traveled through a mystic well and they want to grill me for information. But-But how would anyone know about that! I mean, I never told anyone. Neither has my family. How would they know! I mean how can anyone possibly--

I looked up from my position on the floor to see that I ran into Souta's friend. "Kohaku-kun! I am so very sorry! I did not see you!" I got up and helped pick up his books and stood up to my full height. "I really am sorry," I say as I hand him his books.

"It's ok," he said. "Oh, did you meet my sister?"

"Huh?" I started. "You have a sister Kohaku-kun?"

"Yes. You mean you haven't met?"

"I don't think so..."

"Really? She is visiting your class."

"How did you know people were visiting my class?"

"Well it is sort of around the school..." Oh yeah _Yuka_.

"Well they are here, but I did not know that one of them was your sister."

"So they are here," I heard him mumble before he cleared his throat and talked normally. "Her name is Sango Takashi."

"Oh!" Well they do look a little alike. "Sango-sama and I had a run in, but we haven't really talked."

"I see," he said. It looked like he was going to say something else, but the warning bell rang so we both left with a bye. Somehow I managed to get to class before the bell rang. An added bonus was I was also in my seat. I looked around and I noticed my friends already in their seats and those people were in the back. Hmmm...who are thos–

"Alright class let's get those pencils out. Remember we have a test today!" Sensei clapped his hands once again and started passing out the tests. Great just what I wanted. A test. Wonderful.

**343434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

I was busy all day...like usual. Those people tried to talk to me all day, but something would always happen. Personally I did not really mind, but I wanted to meet Kohaku's sister to see if she was nice. The good news about today is that Ayumi asked Hojo to the dance and he said yes. Is it not usually the boy who asks? Oh well. I shut my locker and hefted my pack onto my back. I started out the door and noticed my friends waiting for me.

"Kagome," Ayumi started.

"We're sorry about earlier," Eri finished. Yuka nodded as well.

"I'm sorry too. I was pretty upset," I said. My friends hugged me excitedly and we started on our way home.

"Kagome!" I looked to my left to see who called me. Only to figure out it was my brother. With Kohaku and that group. Huh? Weird...

"I'm sorry guys! My brother needs me!" I looked once over at that group again before returning to look at my friends. "We can hang out together tomorrow! Ayumi can you come over after dinner? We can work on our project then!"

"Sounds great Gome," she kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. We pulled apart after awhile. Before going to my brother, my friends and I exchanged our goodbyes. I ran over to them quickly.

"Souta what do you need?" I asked.

"Well...ummm...they asked me if I could call you over to talk to you." Souta nervous? When was the last time he was this nervous? Hmmm...last time it was when he hid all InuYasha's ramen and InuYasha went on a rampage. When the hanyou asked him he did look nervous. Which usually never happens. I then looked at Kohaku and then to Sango.

"Hello, you must be Sango!" I stuck out my hand, "It's nice to meet my brother's friend sister!" She took my hand and shook it gently. She (as well as the rest of them) had a strange look in her eyes. Like she met me before.

"Kagome, you met them before..." Souta and Kohaku started off, but then trailed off. (AN: Are they mind readers? )

"Really?" I asked interested. I mean they do _look _familiar.

"They are your friends from Feudal Japan," Souta tried after a failed attempt. My heart did a little flip as I looked at them.

"But th-th-they can't be. They died over 500 years ago." I looked at each of them. I could feel my heart pound faster in anticipation.

"Remember Kagome most of these guys are demons," Kohaku said after Souta failed to explain.

"But Miroku, Sango, and of course you Kohaku are not demons," I said.

"Shippou did a weird blood ritual thing with Miroku. InuYasha did the same with me. As for Sango...she is InuYasha's mate. However long he lives, she lives." Kohaku looked me in the eye while saying this.

"But--they--I mean," What can you say when you thought your best friends were dead and they turned out to be very alive? I covered my lips with my hands as tears poured down my face. I shook my head gently. This can't be happening! I mean...I'm not that lucky. Maybe fate was playing with me. Somehow, I knew that was not the answer...I was given a second chance. I attended to grasp it. I started moving my feet till I ended up in front of Miroku Kazanna. "m-m-mir-miroku?" Miroku smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. He cradled my head in one hand as the other hand was on the small of my back.

"It's been to long. Way to long," I heard him mummer. More tears fell down my face. I hugged him tightly around his torso.

"Miroku," I murmured.

**34343434343434343434343434343434343434 **

**Saturn: Yeah! The second chapter is finished! Next chapter should be posted tomorrow or the next day.**

**Kagome: Please read and review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am soooo sorry! I did not mean to leave you hanging! I kept having so many bad days I was never in the mood to update. I am soooo sorry!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did the story may never finish.**_

_**Reviews: **_

**SesshiesPersonalPriestess**: Interesting? Hmmm...ok. It works for me.

**white tiger chic**: I updated. Very late and I am so sorry! I will try to make it up.

**DarkAngelOfMusic**: I'm glad you like it!

**Sesshoumaru's Miko**: Thank you so much! Your review is really below me! -bows-

That all the reviews. Two more than last time! Yeah! Here is the next chapter!

**343434343434343434343434343434343434**

I don't know how long Miroku and I stood there or even when the rain started falling. Light and lush, just like a nice drizzle. It's always refreshing to be outside when it is raining to feel the waters' caress on your skin or even the feel of the freshness of the air when rain comes. For once the rain did not matter or the people that could be watching. For once I was completely oblivious of everything and everyone, but Miroku. My arms tighten around him as I mummer is name once again. I could feel him tightening his arms around me as well. His hot breathe on my neck as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I had to resist shuddering from pleasure. I moved away a bit to look at him and gave him one of my brightest smiles before getting lost in his wonderful violet eyes. "Kagome." No please do not bother me now. "Kagome." Just a few more minutes!

"KAGOME!"

"WHAT!" I yell at the person who dare to get my attention away from Miroku. Unfortunately I realized were exactly I was and how fast rumors could spread at school. I mentally groan as I heard a few whispers around me.

"You know Kagome, we all missed you!" Sango said.

"Not just the damn priest," grumbled InuYasha. I blushed a little stepping out Miroku's embrace and started to hug everyone. I made little comments about how they changed and the biggest one was Shippou. Literally! He must know be taller then Sesshoumaru! I gave my final hug to Sango and stepped a little to her side. I would have stood by Miroku, but then rumors would be flying to fast for me to keep up. I could tell he was disappointed as was I. Damn school!

"So what have you all been doing," I ask.

"Well working mainly," Sango said. I suddenly gasp in realization. How could I be so stupid! I mean how in the world could I forget Naraku! Not only that but when I disappeared from Feudal Japan I never completed what I said to Miroku! I mean I said 'I love,' not 'I love you!' I must tell him, but what if he does not feel the same? Maybe he still loves Sango! I mean there are a numb--

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled once again.

"Err--what?" Very intelligent answer! Did you come up with that or did you need help.

"We wondering if we could go to your house and talk," Ayame informed.

"Okay! Sounds good!" We started to walk off towards my house. It was very quiet and it felt like we were going to attend a funeral. We got to the shrine in record time(for once). I took off my shoes at the door while carefully sliding the Kami knows how heavy, overstuffed bag off my shoulder and to the floor. I yell a greeting to my family and lead them into the living room. We all sat down, yet we all, still remained silent. I looked over at my spot on the floor by Miroku and Shippou to the occupants on the couch. All the nerves that I felt came to arise as I suddenly blurted out all of my questions. "Why are you here? What happened to the Shikon No Tama? Did you kill Naraku? How is it possible that you lived this long? Why were you at my school? What in the world happened to Kaede! Wh–"

"One at a time please Kagome," Sango said. I looked at her sheepishly and she gave me a smile. "Alright well first answer is that we were in search for you!"

"Second answer, the shikon after your disappearance left as well," Ayame started with her mate finishing for her. "We figured it must be where you were. Or some where near by."

"Is it whole?" I asked.

"Yes, thankfully," Miroku put in.

"Third answer, we were unable to kill Naraku," I gasped and stared at InuYasha to continue. "That Damn Baboon is still alive and is searching for the jewel."

"The fourth we already answered," Shippou said.

"Fifth answer is like the first," Miroku added.

"Sixth," Sango started but hesitated. I knew what happened instantly. Tears welled up in my eyes as I mouthed 'died.' Sango nodded numbly. That was all I needed. I dove into Miroku's chest and started sobbing. Tears fell from my face so fast I could not stop them. Nor did I want to. I shook my head in disbelief and then gave a short cry as I hugged Miroku tighter. He simply patted my head and spoke soft, calm words. I shook my head once more just before there was a clap of thunder and the sound of hard rain. Sango carefully got up to call their driver to pick them up. I did not move, even when they had to leave I clung to Miroku. He motioned them to leave as he was drying my tears. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to ask how, but he did the furthest thing from my mind. He kissed me. The _Miroku, _lecherest monk, kissed me! Me! Before I could kiss back he pulled away and got up. I touched my lips softly and looked at him hesitantly.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked softly. He opened the door and looked at me and gave his trademark perverted smirk.

"Cause I do not hate you," he carefully closed the door and ran towards the limo. I looked at the rain outside still touching my lips vaguely.

"You don't hate me?" I whispered to myself.

**343434343434343434343434**

I am so sorry once again. Also that it is soooo short! I am working on the next chapter as you are reading this. (most likely--')I hope to post it in a few days. If you are reading this I give you a cookie!

**_Japanese_**:

**KamiGod**

Also I am sorry for the use of Akito Hayama's words. I do not own them! They belong to Obana! But I still think they are cool!

_**Next chapter:**_

**Ayumi talks to Kagome about her feelings for Miroku. Also the search for the Shikon No Tama! **

When is Naraku going to make his entrance is unknown. Well for everyone but me that is. -evil smile- Bye! r&r!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do you ever feel like breaking down? (Yes)  
Do you ever feel out of place? (Of course)  
Like somehow you just don't belong (As is life)  
And no one understands you (No one ever will)  
Do you ever wanna runaway? (not today)  
Do you lock yourself in your room? (once before)  
With the radio on turned up so loud (feel that beat)  
That no one hears you screaming (Why can't I own InuYasha!)**

**Lols. Thank you everyone who reviewed! I was so very happy to read them! **

**Review responses:**

**ShyRomantic: Thank you so much! I love writing this fic, but with the lack of time and inspiration it is getting very hard. I always enjoy reading reviews and I am so glad you reviewed. I am hoping to update at least once a week. That's my goal anyway.**

MisSs005**: To say I am shocked is understatement. I never thought I would even get one review. Thank you so much and I hope this chapter measures up to the last one.**

**Thank you so much you two! Lots of hugs!**

**343434343434343434343434343434**

Pressing my cheek to feel the coolness of the glass as the still falling rain continues to pour outside, I could not help but think of that kiss. I mean it was my first kiss. Unless you count the one were InuYasha turned full demon and I tried to break the spell placed on him. Anyways for me it was my first kiss. A special first kiss because Miroku gave it to me. It's funny really how Miroku was always there whenever I broke down. The mischievous hentai monk. Out of anyone I would have never have thought it would be him always comforting me. Whenever InuYasha ran to Kikyou or whenever we got into another stupid fight, he was there. Miroku was also the one who stopped me from leaving for good, that is before the well decided that I should be sent back to my time. Placing my finger on the glass I started to trace patterns absently.

"Kagome," a resounding knock and soft, caring words from my mother entered the sanctuary of my bed room. Getting up I quickly opened the door.

"Yes mama," I look into her eyes while I said that.

"Are you alright?" She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry mom. I am just a little shocked with the recent events."

"Alright. I am here for you if you need me Kagome."

"I know." Smiling a bit and hugging her softly.

"Anyway it's dinnertime Kagome. Wash up, dear."

"Hai!" (means: yes or okay) I walk carefully to the bathroom and washed my hands and ran down the stairs. I mean if I recall correctly tonight was Oden night! Can't have Souta stealing my food again.

**343434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

After I finished dinner I helped mama do the dishes and went back up to my bedroom to do homework. I was just about to do my math homework, that evil thing created to torture us kids, when my mother called me from downstairs. Who would be coming at 6:22? I got up and headed to the front door. Reaching downstairs and seeing Ayumi seated at a couch talking to my mother I suddenly realized that I forgot about the said promise of working on our project tonight. (So did I Kags and I am the author)

"Hi Ayumi! Would you like to come up to my room?" I smile at her as she nodded her head. We both climbed the stairs to my room and started on our project as quickly as we entered my room. For some reason I could not concentrate. I kept looking at the same spot outside the window. Ayumi at some point in her explanation stopped and looked at me.

"Kags?" she questioned softly.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Ayumi I wasn't paying attention."

"It's been like this all night. Anything wrong?"

"Well no. I mean ye-I don't know."

"Is it a boy?"

"How did you know?"

"You have that same look as Eri when she daydreams about her latest victim." She smirks slightly which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I mean this Ayumi not Yuka! Yuka and Eri smirk! I smirk! Not Ayumi! "Care to tell me?"

"I don't think you would understand even if I told you." Tears threatened to fall as I said this.

"Try me Kags. Please, trust me." That did it. I broke down. I did the one thing I was fighting to do and that is cry. Ayumi came to my side and started rubbing my back listening to me as I rapidly revealed my secret. Everything about the well, the hanyou, my friends there, and _him_. I couldn't help it. Keeping it a secret, hiding it from her was just so hard. I can't keep anything from her. "I don't know what to do Ayumi! How should I act around him! How!" I finished.

"You love him very much, huh, Kags? You should tell him."

"I can't! I just--it's not like InuYasha. The feelings for InuYasha were never like this! How do I cure myself!"

"Tell him."

"What if he doesn't like me! I don't want to lose him." More tears. More heart wenching sobs. "What if he hates me?" Ayumi just smiled at me as she comforted me. I never realized it before, but InuYasha was just a silly crush unlike Miroku. Who I know I loved completely. With every fiber of my being. I can't lose Miroku. I just can't. I love him to much. Two words came to mind when I thought of Miroku. _Soul Mate_.

**34343434343434344343434343434**

**I seem to be making her cry a lot. Oh well please review! **

**Next chapter: **

**Now that Kagome knows her true feelings for Miroku things get harder for her to be around him, but when a shard reveals itself, it's back to the gangs' quest. To collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama and to destroy Naraku!**


	5. AN

Authors' Note: I am sorry for not updating! I am on vaction, but when I get back I will post a new chapter! Sorry!

Saturn: Thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed them.

InuYasha gang: ...


	6. Chapter 5

**Saturn: Um, hi! Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate them. - I won't be posting review replies, but I will PM people. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well...not entirely true. I do own some things, but just not InuYasha. **_

**InuYasha: That was terrible**

**Saturn: Who asked you? -stuffs him in a closest- Anyways thanks again! Also I am very sorry about the 3 month wait. After vacation I got back and then I got sick. I just got rid of whatever I had two days ago. Also the fact competition got me bogged down and sicker did not help. Here's chapter 5. The real one, not a note. Stop giving me that look!**

**3434343434343434343434**

Every ordinary, average girl has her secrets. You know like crushes, where you get your stylish clothes, make-up, or whatever. Well I am an average girl, but not really _ordinary_. I mean I am the reincarnation of a dead look alike. I happened to fall in love with the same guy and I PAID A FORTUNE BECAUSE OF BLOODY DEMONS WHO KEPT RUINING MY UNIFORM! Other then that I am absolutely, 100 average and ordinary. Yeah right, I don't fit that definition. After telling my childhood friend Ayumi, my secret of a mystical well that brought me 500years into the past to fight demons and release a dog demon, nothing has happened. Nothing exciting anyways, unless you count staring at the ceiling, washing the dishes, hiding your brothers laundry, and messing with the said little brother's games, if you believe this is exciting find a new life.

What I am trying to get at is after my kiss from Miroku and the re-telling of my time travels, which was 3 days ago, I have not seen or heard from my _past _friends. I mean what could they possible be doing? I waited for, what two years to see them again and I don't exactly get to hang out with them. Life you are so cruel. Making me sit and stare at the phone all day, praying for the contraption to ring. I mean I should go bother my brother, more excitement then staring.

"Kagome," my mother calls. What have I done now? "Stop torturing your brother."

"I'm not!"

"You were thinking about it." How do mother's do that. I mean is it _mother's intuition_ or something.

"Why would I ever do that." Just like clockwork my mom comes into the living room breaking my, oh so wonderful staring contest with the phone and sat next to me on the couch. She gently puts her arm around me and began to open her mouth to ask if anything was wrong, but at the precise moment she was about to say something the phone rang. My luck, right? Gently picking up the phone, wait you know that's a lie right? I mean considering my mood and waiting for the stupid thing to make that wonderfully _annoying _sound. Can you seriously think of me picking the darn thing up gently? Right well I nearly ripped the phone out of the socket. "Hello."

"Do you always answer the phone like that," Sango voice questions. Ok maybe I was bit eager and I don't know harsh.

"Only for you Sango."

"Your beginning to sound like the priest."

"Is that a bad thing?" I can just see her roll her eyes.

"Depends. Anyways Kag, we were wondering if we could meet you and catch up?"

"Sounds great! When and where?"

"How about in a hour? At that park by the shrine?"

"Awesome! See you soon!" (Oh yeah you could just picture her saying that, but let's go with that) I slammed the phone back and let out a squeal of joy. Maybe it was a shriek. My mom was pretty scared. Running up the stairs like my life depended on it, I preceded to raid my closest for the perfect outfit. Why you may ask. Sango said _we _not _I_, that must mean the group. If it's the group then who exactly would be there? If you said Miroku, good for you.

After picking some clothes which I deemed _cool_. I all, but trip down the stairs, kiss my mom and sprint to the park. Hey I might have made a new record. Mental smile. After looking around the very small park and confirming with my watch I concluded that I was exactly 23minutes early. Sighing I made my way towards a swing to sit down. Pumping my legs to swing rhythmically I preceded to think. Wait I have been doing that.

Taking a half hour to dress isn't bad. I mean I put a lot of thought to what I am wearing. I had to look nice yet casual. As if I wore this every day. So no heels or dresses. Not that I would wear that. Seriously! Ok fine I was going to wear that. Faded Jeans that flare at the bottom with a sleeveless shirt aka halter top, is casual right? It's hot, so I am allowed to wear things like this and it covers everything! I'm beginning to sound like mom.

"Kagome!" Looking up I see Sango and the _gang, _which included _Miroku _walking towards me.

"Hi, Sango! Everyone," Smiling and checking what they were wearing. Which happened to be what they were wearing the last time I saw them. (I don't wanna describe clothes. Hate to do that!) Stopping the swing and meeting them halfway, which was I don't know 3 steps away. "How have you all been?"

"Since last time or in the last 500 years?" Sango teased.

"Whichever comes first," I reply.

"You know the usual."

"And that is?"

"Don't miss a beat do you?"

"I try not to."

**34343434343434343434343434**

**Next chapter I will have what they did and what I said was going to happen. I updated right? Oh yeah and one more thing. Please don't hurt me! R/R! I'll update next weekend. If people want me to I will update on Tuesday, but that is only if I get 3 reviews saying that. smiles Must have priorities right?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Saturn: Wow. It's Tuesday.**

**InuYasha: Wow, really.**

**Saturn: Don't be so sarcastic!**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha:**_

_**1. I would own a mansion (I have a two story)**_

_**2. I would have a clean house (It's extremely messy)**_

_**3. Wouldn't I be working on the series? (Can you guess my answer?)**_

_**So obviously I don't own InuYasha. **_

**3434434343443434343434343434**

Ah, the park. So many things you can do. Like terrorizing the little kids in the sand box, stealing a pale from the sand box, stuffing sand down another's back, using the swing as a boomerang, playing stupid games so you can get wonderful green grass stains, and if that doesn't sound like fun you can always sit on the top of the slide so no one can go down. Seeing as my name is _Kagome _not _InuYasha _you don't really see me doing these things, right? Well not at the moment. Though I did stuff sand down InuYasha's back. That was the best thing I ever done, even if he tried to kill me after I did this.

Now for those whom think my life is exciting. Check your own, mindless chatter is fun now? Standards dropped really low. After a bit of chatter we decided to go get some ice cream. You know the sugar goodness that parents won't let you eat unless it's for special occasions. Those evil villains. Anyways after taking at least a half hour deciding what ice cream to get, seeing as there are over 50 flavors. We ordered the ice cream, got our butts back to the park and we each claimed a swing.

"Is this what you normally do when you are together?" I asked.

"We see each other everyday at work, Kags. But we do this a lot after work." Good old Sango always the one to answer first and politely in some cases.

"Sounds...exciting."

"Not really." You took the words out of my life. After mindless conversation and finished ice cream we still were on the same swings.

"Well I have to go. Unlike you I have class tomorrow."

"We'll walk you to the shrine wench," InuYasha said. Getting off the swing and starting to take a step towards the shrine when suddenly I...tripped. "Still a klutz I see."

"InuYasha for once please be quiet." Looking around wildly before I cried out, "MIROKU!" Getting up and lunging at the ex-priest, effectively knocking him down. A bird demon flew right over were Miroku use to have been standing. "That demon has a jewel shard!"

"Where?"

"It's leg!" InuYasha jumped at the bird and with a yell of his signature attack the demon fell from the clouds. Landing in the sand box making many little kids scream and run away. Getting off of Miroku and making my way over to the demon so that I could purify the shard. I fussed it with the shards that were already around my neck. My friends gave it to me before we went to get ice cream. "Does this happen often?"

"No," Miroku bit out.

"We have to go. Bye Kagome!" Sango yelled this and took off running. The others followed shortly afterwards. So as you can see boring day, right?

**3434343434343434343434343434343434**

**Saturn: Alright it's short, but my dad is bugging me. R/R! I'll update this weekend. **


End file.
